A New Parter
by lordseanington
Summary: When Link completes his quest to kill Ganon, he gets a new task from the Great Deku Sprout. But it involves... a new partner? This is his quest to find his new partner and beat the new evil. Who is this strange new partner. Who is she?
1. The Beginning

** Please review my story, I could really use the criticism as I am a new Fanfiction writer and I have only created one other story. Please, Please review!**

Chapter One

Link POV

I am back in the forest, but only for a short time to rest. I wake up from my deep sleep, which I needed badly, due to my recent battle with Ganon. I remember everything, and each memory puts me that much closer to falling back to sleep. I then hear Navi, my trusty companion.

"Link, you are being summoned by the great deku sprout," she says softly.

I just roll over and ignore her, not realizing what she said. Navi begins banging herself against my back in an attempt to wake me up from my deep slumber.

"How are you supposed to save people if your asleep while doing it!"

I finally am rustled enough to wake up and yell at Navi

"What!"

"You are being summoned by the great deku sprout about a very important"

"What is he summoning me about," I yell, agitated and drowsy.

"You must save Hyrule yet again,"

I jump up, still weak and tired, but prepare myself. I jump over to grab my sword and shield off of the desk and head out. I run quickly to the great deku sprout, passing old friends along the way, run and see the great deku sprout. He says,

"Welcome, Link"

"Hello"

"I have summoned you hear for one important reason. A new threat has arisen in Hyrule, and a dark aura is emitting from the graveyards across Hyrule. I need you to find out the source of this evil, and slay it. You will need this"

Suddenly a long sword with a golden hilt appears in front of me. The sword is bright and overly shiny as well as it gives off a faint glow.

"This is Nights Bane, or the Light Sword, and has been infused with the power of the Sages. It was forged the day of the final battle in the case that you would need more help. It was created to be wielded by not you, but another. This person was not very close to you, but you met her early in your journey. You can not face this threat alone. You must find your ally, and when she wields the sword, she shall realize her new destiny."

Realizing what I must do, I take the blade and put it inside of my backpack, and leave the great deku sprout. The search begins for my new partner.

** Thank you for reading, sorry for the short chapter, but PM or Review me for criticism and tell me weather I should continue on this story. Thank you.**


	2. The Search is On

** Thanks for reading this far, I will get new chapters to you as quickly as possible. But, sadly, I do have a life. Enjoy readers.**

Chapter Two

Who could this new partner be! It could be a lot of people. Lets think. It is a girl that I know so that leaves a moderately narrow selection. It could be Saria, but he did say the sages knew about this and had previously (as I assume) held the sword. It couldn't be her. The Great Deku Sprout also said that it was some one I was never too close with. Maybe it was Zelda?

Navi, breaking my train of thought, says,

"Who do you think it could be. I believe it may be Zelda?"

"I thought so too, but we have to get over to the castle"

"Lets get going"

I begin heading to the castle on Epona, my trusty stead, and move as fast as I can. I barely made it moments before sundown. I leave Epona and run as fast as I can through the market. I pass by many people in the market. See Malon and stop to talk to her.

"What are you doing here," I say sweetly.

"My dad is late for his deliveries again, if you see him, tell him I'm waiting for him"

"I will do so"

"How is Epona doing," she asks.

We trail off in conversation for a while until Navi interrupts and says,

"Link, shouldn't you be heading to the castle"

"Oh , I completely forgot what we were here for. Bye Malon"

Malon waves goodbye as we make a mad dash for the castle. We get past the guards because at this point they know me very well. I eventually make my way to Princess Zelda. We begin our conversation.

"Hello Princess Zelda, I have big news," I exclaim excitedly.

"Hello Link, what is it"

"I have been sent on a new quest by the Great Deku Sprout. Before I can begin it though, I need a partner. I was given a sword, Nights Bane, that has already chosen it's wielder. It is said that when the chosen person wields it, the sword shall react."

Link hands Princess Zelda the sword from his pack. When she holds it, absolutely nothing happens. Navi states,

"She is not the right person"

Zelda says sadly ,"I'm sorry I couldn't help you on your quest."

They grimly leave the castle and run into Talon, Malon's father. We try to wake him up, and finally the use of a deku seed works.

"What's going on here," he yells, grumpy and irritated.

"Malon was looking for you, you have been gone for hours"

"Oh no, I must of dozed off. I haven't even made my deliveries yet. Tell Malon I'll be another hour or two late"

He begins panicking and picks up the bottles of milk. He runs into the castle as fast as he can. I walk back to Castle Town to inform Malon. I tell her,

"You dad hadn't even made his deliveries yet, and he will still be a few hours"

"I can't believe him. He is so lazy..."

I trail off and stop listening and fail to notice the young boy stealing by pack. He begins running away with it (but luckily I took out the sword) and I chase after him as quick as I can, but he got a long head start. I come running back to Malon with my pack and notice she is holding the sword. I am shocked to see its glowing.

To be Continued... Next Chapter: Revelations and Training


End file.
